


Türchen 06 - Künstlerpech

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Das mit München klang nach einer echt guten Idee. Aber manchmal, da hat man eben Künstlerpech.
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Christoph Kramer
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Türchen 06 - Künstlerpech

**Author's Note:**

> Heute gibts wieder eine AU! Ich habe ja gesagt, ich tobe mich hier aus... :D

Leon entdeckt Chris sofort. Es sind auf der Wiese unzählige Decken ausgebreitet, in allen Farben und Formen, doch Chris schafft es trotzdem, herauszustechen. Die Regenbogenfarben stechen heraus und das ist einfach so typisch Chris - laut, stolz, keine Scheu davor, zu sich und seiner Meinung zu stehen.

Leon muss lächeln. Dass Chris hier ist und einfach Chris ist, macht die Lage ein bisschen besser, ein winziges bisschen.

Aber gleichzeitig auch noch schlechter.

Er legt einen Zahn zu, sieht zu, dass er zu seinem Freund kommt. Der liegt auf dem Rücken, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen - wäre da nicht seine Nachricht vor fünf Minuten gewesen, in der er zum wiederholten Male gefragt hat, wo Leon nun steckt, könnte man fast den Eindruck gewinnen, dass ihm egal ist, wo sich sein Freund herumtreibt und dass er gar nicht auf ihn wartet.

Leon stellt seine Tasche vorsichtig ab, dann lässt er sich neben Chris fallen. Der öffnet nun die Augen und dreht seinen Kopf. Zuerst lächelt er noch, doch dann fällt sein Blick auf Leons Gesicht und scheinbar spricht das Bände, denn sofort verschwindet das Grinsen, wird ersetzt durch einen mitleidigen Blick. "Scheiße. Schon wieder?"

Er stöhnt. "Ja. Schon wieder."

Schon wieder. Schon wieder eine Absage bekommen. Schon wieder die gleiche Litanei gehört - "Ihre Kunst ist ja echt interessant, aber...". Mann, er kann es nicht mehr hören, er kann die gespielt betroffenen Gesichter nicht mehr sehen, er kann sich selbst nicht mehr ertragen, wenn er wieder ein Lächeln aufsetzt und sich ins nächste Gespräch wirft und sich kleinredet und sich verbiegt, Hauptsache, er kann seine Kunst an den Mann bringen.

Chris hält ihn davon ab, weiter in diesem Strudel zu versinken. "München ist doch nicht so cool, mh? Die sind einfach noch nicht bereit für deine Kunst."

Das ist echt nett von ihm. Statt Leon - so wie es seine Eltern tun würden - darauf hinzuweisen, dass Kunst eben brotlos ist, dass sich damit kein Geld verdienen lässt und wenn doch, dann ist das wie ein Lottogewinn, schiebt er die Schuld auf die anderen.

Leider ist das nicht so einfach. Immerhin hat er sich München nicht ohne Grund ausgesucht. "Cooler als Bochum, denke ich. Und ich will einfach nicht nach Berlin. Da gehen alle Künstler hin."

Er jammert, das ist Leon bewusst. Aber verdammt, im Moment ist ihm einfach nicht danach, Optimist zu sein. Im Moment will er sich einfach nur beschweren, sich auskotzen, sich aufregen.

Und Chris lässt das zu. Nicht unbedingt auf die sanfte Art, aber immerhin bremst er ihn nicht ein, sagt ihm nicht, dass er die Klappe halten soll. Da nimmt Leon auch seine schnippischen Kommentare hin. "Ja, das hat vielleicht auch seinen Grund, warum die alle nach Berlin gehen. Siehste doch. Zumindest weißt du jetzt, warum keiner nach München geht."

Leon seufzt. Ja, in der Theorie klingt das alles ganz logisch... Aber die Realität ist doch etwas verzwickter. Er kam ja nicht einfach so darauf, seinen Lebensunterhalt mit seinen filigranen Skulpturen verdienen zu wollen - in Bochum hatte er schon den einen oder anderen Interessenten. München sollte der nächste Schritt werden - in München sah er einen größeren Markt für seine Kunst.

Stattdessen lässt man ihn hier am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern.

Chris will partout nicht zulassen, dass Leon sich in negative Gedanken verstrickt. Er rutscht etwas näher, schlingt die Arme um Leon. Und wieder - die Umarmung macht es zwar ein bisschen besser. Doch zeitgleich macht sie es auch schlimmer.

Zeitgleich weist sie ihn darauf hin, dass es hier nicht nur um seinen Traum geht, der Mal um Mal platzt. Dass noch mehr an dieser Sache hängt.

"Es tut mir leid, Chris."

"Mh?" Ein Brummen von Chris. Leon legt ebenfalls die Arme um ihn, er zieht ihn näher an sich. So kann Chris ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen und das ist gerade besser so.

"Ich wollte dir hier ein gutes Leben bieten. Stattdessen... Du bist mit mir hierher gekommen, weil ich hierher gehen wollte. Und jetzt bekomme ich nichts auf die Reihe."

Sein Plan geht nicht auf. Chris löst sich von ihm, er bewegt sich so weit von ihm weg, dass er ihn ansehen kann. Sein Blick ist empört. "Du Idiot."

Dann wird seine Miene wieder weicher. "Du kleiner Idiot, ey. Als ob dir das leid tun müsste. Klar ist das jetzt nicht schön. Aber..."

Er beugt sich nach oben, drückt ihm ein Küsschen auf die Nasenspitze. Und in diesem Moment rückt das nagende Gefühl des Versagens in den Hintergrund, wird ersetzt durch einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. Mann, dass Chris es nach all der Zeit, die sie nun schon ein Paar sind, immer noch schafft, dass er sich so fühlt...

"Wenn das hier nichts wird, dann ziehen wir halt weiter. Vielleicht doch Berlin. Vielleicht Paris, Amsterdam, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht zurück nach Bochum. Leon, ich geh' mit dir ans Ende der Welt, wenn's sein muss."

Ein weiterer Kuss. Doch Chris ist noch nicht fertig.

Er ist ganz ernst. Dadurch klingt das, was er sagt, wie ein Versprechen, wie ein Schwur.

"Ich geh' mit dir überall hin. Hauptsache, ich bin bei dir."


End file.
